


More Than Blood

by subtropicalStenella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Diplomacy, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: spontaneous family feels
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	More Than Blood

When word got out of just who her brother was, just who her mother was, just who her father was... people acted like that "explained" her.

Ah yes, she has the great Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker's temper and his fighting spirit.  
Ah yes, she has Senator-Queen Padme Amidala's poise and silver tongue.

It's in her blood, her bones.

But Anakin Skywalker was _not_ her father.

They explain everything away, like they've forgotten the way she clung to the edge of Bail Organa's overcoat at six years old and watched in _awe_ as he reduced a high council of royal courtiers to the sniveling sleens in silk they really were with nothing more than words that cut sharper and deeper than any mystic's laser sword. 

The way she sat quietly in the back of the courtroom at ten years old while he stopped a civil war between Houses with nothing but his wits and his patience and his unwillingness to compromise his ideals. His ability to maneuver his opponents around each other so skillfully that they never knew they had been convinced to change their minds until hours after the treaties had been signed. All without influencing their thoughts with the movement of magical microbes.

 _That_ is her father's gift. It didn't come from a man she had never known, who destroyed everything she had ever loved. 

She was General _Organa_ , not Skywalker, and the Galaxy would never forget it.


End file.
